


Stolen Moments

by elflordsmistress



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflordsmistress/pseuds/elflordsmistress
Summary: It's the little things ..
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> If I have the timeline correct, this takes place approximately one year after the dedication of the Josiah Bartlet Presidential Library.

_**Hollis Foundation** _

_**Santa Monica, California** _

_**2010** _

" _Hi_ ," his eyes say as they cross paths in the hallway - and CJ smiles as he ushers her into an office whose occupants are out for lunch.

She closes her eyes against the sensation of his body against hers, but there's no pressure in his touch.

No involuntary intake of breath from either of them.

No flutter of arousal.

No moistening of lips.

No widening of eyes.

She lays her head on his shoulder as he brushes the side of her face gently with the back of his hand, and simply basks in the warmth of his affection.

When she straightens up, he looks intently at her.

Gives her the look which tells her she's important to him.

A hand to the back of her head draws her in.

His lips linger against her forehead for a long moment, and she knows that his eyes are closed and that his heart is as full as hers.

She lets her head drop back against the wall when the door clicks shut behind him.

Grateful for the stolen moments which remind her that she's cherished.


End file.
